the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth (or Terra) is the birthplace of humanity, and home of the United Earth Republic. Located in the Sol system. People or things from Earth referred to as Terran. Birth Of Humanity Earth was a vast and resourceful place. The birth place of knowledge that would soon spread to all sectors of the universe. Through decades of research and development, the scientist finally got into space. Once in space they quickly set out to colonize the stars. Originally monitored by the governing bodies of the planet, they quickly colonized the core systems. Technology was a part of everyday life to the populous during that time. Industry was on the rise from the vast demand of space crafts, medical industries were benefiting from the new breakthroughs that were taking place. It wasn't long until, like anything, people found a way to get off the planet and not be recorded by the governing bodies of the planet. Colonization Of The Stars Chartered Colony Missions At the start of the rapid expansion that took place once the arrival of faster than light travel, the United Nations set into place a Charter System. Each colony mission had to be requested from the local government agency. It had to list the amount of people were planning on going on the mission, the amount of resources required, and what planet and the distance from Earth that particular planet was from. During this process, the inquisitor would look at how likely the mission was going to be and how much resources were required to assist in making it successful. To obtain the charter, the Prospector who chartered the mission would be responsible for paying for the mission and resources. This would sometimes run into the trillion dollar range, but would also secure their resources needed to complete the mission, as well as security from the pirates that had already filled space in such a short time. Due to the expensive nature of things, there are currently records of only five successful chartered flights in the United Nations Data Logs. Most notable is the colonization of Alpha Centauri, the closest compatible star to the Sol System. Although there were records of Chartered Colony missions, there were even more records of unsanctioned, uncharted colony missions found althrough out the Data Ark. Uncharted Colony Missions Although Charted Missions are safer, they are also more expensive. Uncharted Colony Mission were how Earth and Humanity expanded its reaches far beyond that of any Chartered Colonies. These were ran by smugglers, and any other cooperation interested in making a decent amount of money. These became more popular when Stasis Pods became available to the general public, along with the increase in faster than light ships. Although many ships could travel faster than light, it still took years to reach a destination at the FTL 1.2 or FTL 2.0 speeds. The logs of such missions are vague due to there non-sanctioned nature. It is suspected that there were as many as twelve uncharted missions to the outer rim and possibly even more that occurred during the Exodus. Bio-Digital Plague An Exodus from earth has began in 2435 after the outbreak of the Bio-Digital Plague. A nasty virus that started out as a computer virus but quickly and aggressively changed to a biological virus that infected many with neural implants. Millions upon millions fled from Earth as the plague spread over the surface. Many sold all they had to buy a uncharted flight off world to just about any planet that could sustain life. The records of these flights and missions are scarce as record keeping wasn't of the highest priority. As the population of the Earth fled, those who weren't able to pay for passage off of the surface, went into hiding away from major cities in hopes that the plague wouldn't reach them. It isn't known how many live were lost due to the Bio-Digital Plague. After the sealing of the Data Ark most of what happened has been lost to history. Passed down from generation to generation, and quickly became lore and legend. A World Reborn The year is 3372, nine hundred and thirty seven years after the infamous Bio-Digital Plague, the Earth entered into yet another Industrial Age. They Earth populas had just learned to fly, and a group of archaeologist in northern Europe discovered the Data Ark. The data from the arks led the Earth into an overnight renaissance of science, technology and manufacturing, quickly propelling the young civilization back into space. New governments were quickly formed as some families rose quickly to power. As Earth returned to space they quickly learned through signal intelligence that they were not alone. The Jung Dynasty had recently taken over the Alpha Centauri system through means of force and Earth feared that they would be next. The young civilization quickly decided to place warships into space through the knowledge of the Data Ark. In 3459, the first Orbital Assembly Platform started construction and due to funding and drive, was completed by 3460. Late in the same year the new established United Earth Republic ordered the first of six Defender Class warships. These were produced at an alarming rate and with in approximately five years had created four warships that were patrolling the Sol system. Although these ships were restricted to sub-luminal propulsion they were still heavily armed and armored. This was a benchmark for the Earth, they had finally returned to space almost one thousand years after the Great Bio-Digital Plague. Jung Invasion Initial Advance The Jung invasion of Earth was one of the darkest times in human history part from the Bio-Digital Plague. Unprovoked and unhailed, the Jung arrived in the Sol system in 3472. The UES Reliant was the first ship of the Earth Defense Force to pickup the invasion force on the far side of Jupiter. After several attempts from Captain Yahi, Captain of the UES Reliant, to contact the Jung Cruisers, they began to move into attack formation. Spreading out to a line abreast, the cruisers had a clear line of sight for all weapons to fire on the Reliant. Captain Yahi sent a Faster Than Light runner back to the Orbital Assembly Platform notifying Rear Admiral Duncan of the impending attack. As the word spread, certain panic set in all across the planet. Local governments prepared their militias and standing armies moved into a defensive position. The commanding officer of the Earth Defense Force, Admiral Galiardi, sent word to the UES Volkov and UES Zhang-Ti and ordered them to move on the location of the UES Reliant. Captain Yahi following the Rules of Engagement, did not fire the first shots. After several hailing attempts and some maneuvering, the Jung Cruisers opened fire with rail guns and the Reliant followed the same. One of the first things the new Captain did was send word, via FTL Communications Drone, to Earth Defense Force Command. Unfortunately the closest ship, UES Volkov was a half an hour away from assisting the UES Reliant. Hit with the devastating news that the Jung fired first on the Reliant, Admiral Gilardi ordered the Lunar Rail Gun Array online, and ordered them to start tracking the invading Jung warships. Faced with unknown strength of the Jung warships, Admiral Gilardi made the decision to have the Data Ark data cores evacuated for safe keeping. He knew that the only reason the Jung were probably invading the newly reestablished Eart was due to the Data Ark and the knowledge that it contained. The UES Reliant fought tirelessly to fend off the Jung Cruisers eventually destroying one of the Jung Cruisers. Eventually more EDF ships came and defeated the Jung. Earth then began to reassert its control over its lost colonies. The Galactic Age 3472-8793 After the Jung invasion, Earth reemerged as a great galactic super power, reasserting its authority over its colonies, such as Alpha Centauri, Epsilon Eridanus, and many others.Category:Locations